


Familiar warmth

by Infari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infari/pseuds/Infari
Summary: Kirito couldn't agree on losing his dearest friend.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I will be making some mistakes for sure and if you'll see something that is not right grammatically, etc.; let me know about it :)

\- _So don't cry, Kirito... –_ Eugeo said while holding Kirito’s hand after showing the memory of their childhood to him.

\- _Eugeo…do you really think that I will accept this?_ – He looked at him from under his bangs with frustration painted on the face. Before Eugeo could answer; Kirito grabbed his hand firmly and began chanting. – _System call! Transfer human unit durability! Left hand self to right!_

He knew that he won’t last long but he needed to do something, it was the only thing that will work for at least a while; something that will give him a bit more of time. – _I won’t let you die!_ – he stared straight into his friend’s eyes.

Kirito heard some sound from other side of the room and turned his attention to right now slowly waking up Alice.

\- _Alice! Please, come here quickly!_ – He knew that she was for sure tired, but now the most important thing was keeping Eugeo alive.

Integrity knight stared at them weakly, but right away knew that she needed to regain her focus quickly; she stood up as quick as she could and walked to them. She stared at Kirito whose face was starting to look more and more as pale as flaxen-haired boy in the span of seconds. Eugeo noticed it too.

\- _K-Kirito, please…stop it._ – he was scared for his friend, he didn’t want him to sacrifice his own life.

\- _Shut up, Idiot!_ – he looked at Alice, they hadn’t much time. – Can…can you take over for a second? I have a plan…I know what to do, but please help me out, I need just a couple of seconds. – he hoped that his plan will work, he hoped so much for it to work.

She agreed silently changing places with now pretty weak black-haired swordsman; quickly enchanted the command and looked as Kirito approached some kind of Stacia’s window on the pedestal.

* * *

He tried to find something, to do something searching up in the console, then something popped up; it filled him with hope. He successfully got connection with Rath, or so he hopped.

\- _Kikuoka…Do you hear me Kikuoka?_ – he felt frustrated, he had no time to waste! – _Kikuoka!_ – then some voices came up, he didn’t understand what is happening up there; forgetting that he had much more things that he didn’t understand at all, but he will have time for it later. Eugeo is most important now.

\- _It’s you, Kirito? Are you here, Kirito?_ – he heard well-known voice form the console, it was Kikuoka.

\- _Yes, it’s me! But I don’t have the time for this! Give me admin rights or just something that can manage the units!_ – he looked quickly at the Eugeo and Alice checking on them, it wasn’t looking good.

\- _Units? Why you need it?_ – he was surprised after hearing this request.

\- _I have no time! Please, I need something that will recover durability and stop dying state! Quickly!_

**_“Dying state…?”_ **

Looking at the situation they didn’t have a lot of time too, but Kirigaya was desperate about something. It won’t hurt in the current situation, but they could use it just one time.

**_“I doubt that we would have occasion to use it anyway.”_ **

\- _Okay! But in current situation I can only give you temporary emergency access._ – he ordered Higa to activate the code. – _We had like one time emergency code to use, I doubt that it will have use later anyway in our current situation. It will last only five minutes! But listen, Kirito! After that you need to find the girl named Alice and bring her…_

\- _No need! She’s here!_ – he got latter instructions while typing commands in the console that would help. He needed to be fast, and even faster than this! He couldn’t let him die! Then he found it, the command that potentially can save Eugeo.

Kazuto almost cried from happiness; Kikuoka was saying something more in hurry but he couldn’t concentrate enough to listen to it. He quickly typed the command and looked at his lying friend. His wound was healing.

Now he felt the tears of happiness, but he had some more time now so he quickly typed some more to heal Alice too since he knew that she lost a lot of health while keeping Eugeo alive, he even managed to fix the Blue Rose Sword. When he was about to do something more he felt sudden pain…like something had struck deep in his body…struck his mind…his…soul.

He felt like his consciousness fades away and like he forgetting…but what he’s forgetting? He didn’t know…he didn’t remember.

He saw a girl with long orangish hair.

**_“Who’s she?”_ **

A little girl with black hair.

A guy with red bandana.

And a lot more people who he felt that were dear to him, but…

**_“Who are they?!”_ **

He was so confused and somewhat scared, he almost felt like trembling but he couldn’t really feel his body right now. He saw so many faces, his head was starting to hurt and he was feeling that pain; deep, deep inside.

**_“I don’t want to see it! I don’t want to feel it! Make it stop!”_ **

He felt tears running down his face; he was feeling so horrible.

Then he saw him, the flaxen haired boy with warm smile and open arms to greet him. Emotions were overwhelming him, he was so scared a moment ago, so hopeless…and in that horrible pain. But now...the only person that he…

\- _Eu…E-Eugeo! –_ he felt the hand warmly stroking his hair while he was hugging him. He felt so warm, so peaceful, so…

…safe.


	2. The return

Months passed; I don’t really remember what happened. When I woke up we were again in the Ruild Village, Alice brought us there while both of us were unconscious. She told me that Kirito saved me while I was almost dead, but she wasn’t sure how…something about strange Stacia’s window.

It was all strange, how could he possibly manage to do something like that? It’s unbelievable.

**_“Even my sword isn’t longer broken…”_ **

Someone knocked in the door of the shack where Eugeo was currently getting ready to cook something; he stopped what he was doing and walked to the door opening them, right in that moment he heard from the side the sound of quickly closing door.

With the help of the villagers they managed to build quite comfy shack near the Ruild; it was enough for both of them, Alice however decided to live further from the Village. She was managing a lot by herself since the people of Ruild wasn’t so friendly towards her, saying lightly.

They didn’t know that Kirito and Eugeo were earlier consider as criminals by Axiom Church, so they still treated them as always; maybe even showed a bit more hospitality since they saw that something must happened to the boys. Villagers didn’t want Alice in the Village but Eugeo and Kirito were different story, however in the Eugeo’s house there wasn’t much place and besides…there was too many people. 

\- _Hi, Alice._ – he was mostly a bit stiff near the blonde girl; without past memories, she wasn’t now really his childhood friend anymore.

\- _I brought some vegetables from my garden as promised._ – she answered showing a basket full of fresh veggies, behind her was standing younger girl peeking at Eugeo from behind.

\- _Thanks. Oh Selka, you came to?_ – he said with his usual warm smile and welcomed them to come in.

\- _Some people asked me to brought some things to you two. Some bread, eggs and other things._

\- _Is that so? I need to thank them next time when I will be there._

They walked in the kitchen and placed the things on the table, Eugeo started unpacking it while wondering what should he cook for the dinner.

\- _People from the Village are worried, your father and Ms. Azurica are often asking about both of you._

\- _You know that I can’t often leave him alone, I just only doing it when necessary. –_ Eugeo decided on stew, he could use the vegetables from Alice and they’ve got some meat from village in one of packages that Selka had brought. – _Will you sta-_

He stopped and looked at one of the doors in the room after realization.

\- _Sorry…_

\- _Don’t worry, we know._ – Alice assured with kind smile and Selka with the weak one.

\- _I will give you some so you two can eat it at your place._ – he said with apological smile while starting to cut the meat.

\- _What we’re cooking?_ – asked the younger one rushing to Eugeo’s side to help him. He was a little surprised but agreed to the help.

\- _Well, with those ingredients stew would be good. Maybe we can add some of those mushrooms too? I’m not that good with cooking, but it can teste good in a stew. Right?_

 _\- It’s a good idea and mushrooms should be fine._ – said Alice walking to the basket to take some of the vegetables and prepare them. – _Selka, can you wash those for me?_

\- _All right, sister!_ \- she said happily smiling and quickly getting to the job.

* * *

\- _Mhm! It’s testing good._ – Eugeo said after having the teste of finished stew. – Mushroom were really a good choice!

\- _Yeah, it’s delicious!_ – Selka agreed after giving it a teste too. – _Try it, sister!_ – she gave Alice spoon full of stew to try.

\- _It’s good._ – Alice tried the stew and agreed to.

\- _Thank you for help, I will pack your share right now. It’s getting late_. – he poured some of the stew to other pot and gave it to them.

\- _Don’t mention, it’s nothing._ – Alice took the pot and started to get ready for leave. – _We’ll be going now. Take care…and_ – she looked at the same door that Eugeo earlier. – _I hope that he will like the stew._

\- _Yeah. See you later._ – he said quite sadly.

Eugeo closed the door after them and then poured the stew in two bowls placing them near the only empty place because of the lack of chair in just one spot.

\- _All right! It’ ready, Kirito!_ – he shouted and walked to the closed door from earlier and opened it.

The black-haired figure was sitting on the wheelchair near the window and looking absently at the scenery while holding tightly the Blue Rose Sword. Black swordsman’s own sword was lying on the sword shelf near. Kirito beamed after seeing the flaxen haired one and quickly used his only left over hand to move the wheel of the chair so he could wheel towards Eugeo. When he was there Eugeo took his sword from him and put it near the still nameless one, then took a hold of the wheelchair from behind and brough him to the table in the kitchen.

\- _Sorry for the wait, but for sure you’ll like today’s dinner!_

\- _It’s stew, right? I was asking you about it like a week ago._ – Kirito pouted but smiled in his usual way after seeing bowl full of the warm stew. – _It took them a while getting out of there._ – Black-haired was openly showing his annoyance because of the girls presence from earlier.

\- _Don’t be like that. They’re helping us out a lot._ – he sat in the chair beside Kirito and started feeding him; Kirito still wasn’t too good with using his left hand but they’ll work on it. – _And besides they care for you._

 _\- I don’t like being near others. You’re the only one that I need._ – Eugeo sighed keeping on feeding his friend and time to time eating his own stew too. – _You need to open up for others too, you know._ – he said honestly knowing that Kirito current state of distancing himself from others besides him isn’t healthy. - _I know that you don’t remember the past but there was a lot people that you knew…and now they still care for you._

 _\- I’m just not ready…yet. Besides it was the past, it’s not like I have any memories of them anymore._ – they finished their dinner and Eugeo started slowly cleaning up. – _I don’t feel like I need them, it’s fine just like this._ – he laid his head back while looking at the ceiling.

**_“You know it’s not”_ **

\- _Maybe just for now._ – he smiled encouragingly with warmth while cleaning the dishes.

\- _Hey, will we practice tomorrow?_ – Kirito asked while observing his flaxen haired best friend.

\- Yeah. But I want to do some swings practice too, so we can do it in the morning or at the noon. Which one do you prefer?

\- It’s not like we have a lot to do, so maybe in the morning and then you can do yours later?

\- Sure. – he finished doing the dishes and wiped his hands dry. – Now let’s wash up, then some tea and bed.

\- You’re really like a mother, Eugeo. – Kirito teased.

* * *

Earlier baths were more embarrassing than now; when Kirito was weaker and less responsive. At that time Eugeo was the one responsible for keeping him clean but it became better with the time and now Kirito could manage to do most of the things in bathroom by himself. Still Eugeo needed to keep him a company because Kirito would start panicking when Eugeo wasn’t around or he didn’t get to hold his sword tightly.

Eugeo didn’t know why he was the only that was still remembered by his friend, Kirito had forgotten everyone and everything besides things associated with Eugeo.

He know that he was fighting along with Eugeo, but he don’t remember why.

He know that he was the one who taught him the Aincard Style, but he don’t remember where he himself learned it.

He remembered that he was at the picnic with Eugeo while they were still in the Sword Academy, but he didn’t remember that Tieze and Ronye were there too…

He has the memories only of the moments while he was with Eugeo, but when other person was there with them it’s just like he discarded their presence from the memory.

Now he was only helping him with washing his hair and the back, scrubbing thoroughly. Eugeo was looking at his friend and thinking; things were much harder than now, the first months were the worst. Kirito didn’t talk much; almost nothing, just occasionally was saying his name with desperation when he was about to leave just to the other room or when he had nightmares, so Eugeo needed to be with him almost 24/7.

Now the thing were different. Yes, Kirito still couldn’t bear being too long without Eugeo, but it’s now fine leaving him in the other room while the door were slightly opened or he wasn’t waking up quickly anymore while somehow he felt that Eugeo went somewhere else. When Eugeo wasn’t around he needed to leave his sword to Kirito as some kind of substitute, black-eyed boy felt calmer this way and could bear without Eugeo’s presence for a while.

When Eugeo was doing some errands in the Village time to time, he would leave Kirito with Alice, Selka or both. However his friend was always sulking later on, but he knew that Eugeo had to earn some money somewhat. Villagers for sure were helping them time to time, but it wasn’t enough to live on it for months.

But everything was starting to look better with every day; maybe not with that distancing that Kirito was doing but he was recovering his strength, when they have a time they’re practicing his left hand’s control and walking without wheelchair again. Somewhat that what happened weakened Kirito physically, but Eugeo was determined to help him get back to form. Now at least Kirito was able to walk a bit…however it was not long distance and he couldn’t do it for too long.

\- _I will go and make us a tea, finish washing up and relax for a while._ – he said standing up and drying his hands, leaving he left the door slightly opened.

After making some warm herbal tea he came back and helped Kirito get out of the bath, dry up and dress himself; then sated him again up in the wheelchair and both of them went together to the kitchen where the tea was waiting for them.

\- _I’m feeling so good_ _~ Warm bath is the best! – Kirito said cheerfully._

\- _You really like to soak in the warm water, huh._ – Eugeo yawned, it was getting quite late. – _Drink your tea, I’m going to take a quick bath._

As said he took very quick bath not wasting the time and dressed himself for the night. Now he was staring at his reflection in the mirror wondering.

**_“I still can’t believe that I’m still alive…I know that I was dying, that I was barely alive and then…”_ **

**_“Kirito really is amazing.”_ **

**_“He always gave that feeling like he can do everything, oppose everything, make the impossible come true.”_ **

**_“But…I’m always too weak and making stupid mistakes…Even now everything that happened to him is because he saved me from the results of my rashness.”_ **

**_“You’re right, Kirito…I’m an idiot.”_ **

The sudden loud sound of mug shattering on the floor from the other room has knocked him out of losing himself in thoughts. He rushed out from the bathroom to the kitchen and saw a lot of ceramic mug’s shards and tea puddle on the floor.

\- _Kirito, are you all right?!_ – he asked worried but it didn’t seem like something had happened to black-haired boy.

\- _Yeah…yeah, I just lost the grip. Still not so good with my left hand, ya know…_ \- Eugeo sighed with a relief and started collecting the shards and accidentally cut himself while doing so.

\- _Au..._

The cut wasn’t too deep but it still was enough for a bit more of blood to leak and drop on the floor; it was so fast that he didn’t even realized when Kirito managed to slide down to the Eugeo’s side of the wheel chair and tripped it over.

\- _Be careful! There still is plenty…_ \- he stopped after sight of Kirito’s wet eyes while he was clinging to him tight. – _Hey…Kirito, it’s all right. It’s just a small cut, nothing worth being worried about._ – he tried to calm down his friend.

\- _I know! But…but…After all of this, I can’t bear a sight of you being hurt! I’m sorry…I know that this is stupid but…_ \- Flaxen-haired hugged the black-haired one in comforting way, lightly stoking his hair. _– I don’t want to lose you…_

\- _You won’t. Don’t worry._ – they stayed like this for a while, when Kirito slightly calmed down Eugeo put him back on the wheel chair after lifting it. He took care of his wound and cleaned the mess including Kirito’s tea soaked pants. – _I will make you another one and then let’s go to bed._ – he smiled warmly.

* * *

Eugeo was gently stroking Kirito’s back while the other was slowly drifting to sleep. They were sleeping together for months while working at the Wolde Farm so current situation wasn’t really something unusual.

He was wondering what Kirito really thinking, it was so strange to see so ongoing person in the past who now mostly couldn’t bear being near other person that Eugeo for too long; not mentioning that he won’t talk to them almost at all.

**_“You were so confident, so brave before…and now you acting like you’re scared that I will vanish in the air…”_ **

He was looking at him with sadness in the eyes, he wanted to help his friend but he wasn’t sure how. For now he can help him regain his old self even if just a little, if possible help him in getting his memories back…

He knew that it wasn’t like Alice so there was maybe a higher chance for him of getting his memories back, probably…

\- _Eugeo…_ \- he heard his name being called with sleepy voice.

\- _I’m here. Don’t worry, sleep._ – Eugeo moved himself closer and embraced him from the behind.

\- _Mhm… - Kirito put his hand on Eugeo’s._

**_“I will do everything that I can to help you.”_ **


End file.
